


Of Vicissitudes and Woeful Sorrows

by Ashenious



Series: You-In-Verse (DMC) [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Blood, DMC5 SPOILERS, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashenious/pseuds/Ashenious
Summary: This....was supposed to be a, at most, 1k drabble revolving around a specific line of dialogue I wrote (which I will put at the end of the page) but it somehow exploded into a 5k story?? I can't write short stories apparently





	Of Vicissitudes and Woeful Sorrows

There was hardly any points in time that you could recall where Dante wasn’t reckless; it was just natural for him to screw around and try to have fun in anything that he did, whether he was talking with a new client or fighting demons or even getting ready for bed for the night.

The amount of times you could recall where you’d see Dante raise his eyebrow in a specific way before the man did something extraordinary for no reason was innumerable, with his secret talent being casually talented at most things for no reason other than he enjoyed it.

It was always impressive to you, the casual tricks that he could do, whether it was catching himself from being thrown into a building or car and landing in a graceful and beautiful pose, pulling off a trick shot that would always hit his enemy in the face, or even just showing off when he got a new Devil Arm. The man was full of surprises and it made life very unpredictable, which was both fun and stressful.

The man was also very stubborn, and there was very little that could stop him when he put his mind to a task, even if there are other people around him telling him that whatever he was going to do was a bag idea. This made it hard to work with him sometimes, and it wasn’t surprising that he often worked alone for a job.

But sometimes there was a task even too big for him that he had to admit that he couldn’t handle it alone, which was always surprising to you when it happened. Old habits die hard, however, and Dante would often still try to slip off to go on his own during those jobs after something bad happened, using that event as a justification for why he wanted to work alone.

Despite the man’s stubbornness and reckless nature when it came to allowing enemies to hurt him, Dante wasn’t immortal nor was he impervious to harm that came from his careless behavior. He would often mess around with his enemies, often allowing them to hurt him so that he could harass them immediately after, even allowing them to pierce a sword straight through his chest to pin him to a wall nearby.

Maybe that’s how this situation happened, you standing besides an almost unconscious Nero as you both stood before the demon king, Urizen, with no other options to kill the over powered demon lord. You knew that wasn’t true, however, as for as stubborn as Dante was, he was equally filled with concern for the safety of his friends and family. That was why he had told Nero, V, and you to run away a month earlier when all of he, Lady, Trish, V, and you went up to fight the new threat, Nero showing up during the aftermath of the battle. 

Urizen was far more powerful than he was originally told to be by V, something that can’t be given fault as the man went to the best help he could find to try to stop the lord from trying to take over the world, and yet that help seemed almost useless when they were face to face with the beast, their efforts and bodies being smacked aside as if they were flies in the garbage by Urizen. Trish and Lady were quickly overpowered by the demon, and you watched as Dante too was tossed aside in the fight.

Nero showed up not long after Trish and Lady were taken away by Urizen, and he had wanted to join the fight, despite his injuries and having just recovered from losing his arm, his anger from losing his arm driving him to want to fight. You hadn’t expected V to go and fetch him when V originally left the monstrous tree, but it wasn’t surprising that he did as Nero was among the best of the Demon Hunters in the world, and the situation called for more help.

Dante had called out to the three of you to run, however, and with the energy you had left after being tossed around by Urizen not long prior, along with V’s help, you dragged Nero away from the fight, your eyes watching as Dante disappeared behind the collapsing walls of the tree you were in as you made your way back to the outer part of the maze.

And that was the last you had seen of the man, that quick glimpse of him calling out to all of you just before he vanished, his being and words not being heard or seen in the month that you and Nero spent preparing to fight Urizen again.

It was the longest month in your life, one that dragged on and on, and one that angered you the longer it lasted. The Qliphoph tree angered you, it lingering always in the background of wherever you were, taunting you with its presence and potential for holding Dante inside.

The return fight to Urizen was one that made you nervous, but Nero’s and your anger drove you on, Nero driven by the internal struggle of not wanting to be useless, you driven by the anger of losing your love and, and both of you sick of the endless killing that was occurring at the hands of the demon lord.

The fight, however, was futile, and both you and Nero were knocked back by the demon lord, your attacks only doing bare minimal scratches to Urizen’s body under his defense. Nero had been thrown back by Urizen, his Red Queen and Blue Rose flying off somewhere by the force of the attack.

With the little amount of energy you had left from the long fight, you had caught him, bracing yourself in the ground as he came flying at you. The force of Nero’s weight landing on you pushed you to the ground, your arms trying their best to shield the man’s head from knocking into the floor.

Every ounce of you and Nero were in pain, the cuts and contusions on your bodies only growing bigger as the fight had gone on. And as the large tendrils that came from Urizen moved about and caught you, you could feel more bruises form as they squeezed you both.

You barely had any energy left to scream at the pain, but still you mustered out a little sound, your voice harsh and gritty from the amount of pain you were in. Nero, too, screamed out, his body being squeezed by Urizen, and as you attempted to look at the demon lord, you wondered if this was how you were going to go from the world: a broken and beaten pulp that couldn’t even begin to scratch the surface of revenge to the monster that killed your love.

But as the thought of the end filled your mind, a light shown down, a quick flash that shot down from seemingly out of no where and cut through the tendrils that held you tight.

You landed with a loud and hard thud, the arm around you slowly disintegrating as a moment passed. Hearing a groan from Nero nearby, your head turned to see him first, his body shaking as he struggled to turn around toward Urizen, before your head turned to the light you saw.

A demon, one of fire and grace, flew before Urizen, its warm colours contrasting the cold colours of Urizen behind it. Its skin looked of a magma, and as its wings spread out behind it, you admired its form and bravery as it exists between you and Nero, and Urizen.

“A…demon?” you heard Nero mutter next to you. You hadn’t even realized that the man had moved closer to you as you were so entranced by the new demon who had appeared. You slowly lifted yourself to your feet, your one hand coming down to grab Nero by the arm as the man wobbled in place, but still your eyes remained on the glowing demon, for the sight of it brought to you the feeling of familiarity.

“Not just any demon…” you whispered, slowly bringing Nero’s arm over your shoulder, your hand replacing its hold with the man’s belt as you held the man up. You turned your head, watching as Nero’s eyes looked over the demon, and as they lit up a little bit, you couldn’t help but smirk a bit as his face furrowed a bit.

“Dante, you son of a bitch…” he said as he slumped against you a bit. Holding the man up from falling, you could feel him slipping, the pain of the fight overtaking him.

“Nero, we need to mo-“

“Hey! I knew you couldn’t be killed so easily!” Nero called out, interrupting you. “He’s all yours! But don’t…let it become a habit…!” Hearing the man’s voice trail off, you grabbed at Nero, catching him as he began to fall to the floor, but as his body slouched more, you found yourself falling too, your body weakened and in too much pain to hold the full weight of him.

The red demon turned its head back to you, his eyes catching you as you and Nero fell to the floor. You locked eyes with him, and as you heard wings flutter behind you, you remained still and kept staring at the transformed man.

“Hey, let me grab him!” you heard behind you. Feeling a talon on your shoulder, you quickly looked up, your eyes catching sight of Griffon just before he jumped onto Nero. Griffon’s claws dug into the man, and he began his ascent. “C’mon! This way!” the bird said as he took off, his voice strained as he struggled to carry the unconscious being.

Pausing for a moment to look back at Dante, your eyes met his for a moment, yours slowly filling with tears just as you stood up.

“Win, Dante! Win!” Griffon cried out as he flew off to the area just outside. Following the sound, you broke eye contact with Dante, stumbling your way toward the back of the area, your legs struggling to agree on how to walk with so much pain filling them.

Reaching the entrance of the area, you felt your legs finally give up, your body slumping against the wall. You slid to the floor, your arms slowly turning you to face Dante and Urizen as you made your way down.

Their battle had already begun, Dante in his new form striking at the oversized demon before him with a new sword you hadn’t seen before, the anger obvious in his movements as he attacked the beast. Urizen’s movement seemed more agitated than before, his tendrils more stiff as they went after Dante.

The fight didn’t last long, and as you watched Dante walk toward Urizen, the large beast brought to his knees by the man before him, you could tell by Dante’s movements that he was playing with the demon, his shoulders up and his arms around as he got closer to Urizen. It was just as Dante approached the beast, his new sword appearing in his hand, that the earth began to shake.

Reaching around to grab anything, your arms grabbed a hold on a branch that was protruding from the wall, its base breaking from the wall as you pulled on it firmly. Smacking yourself in the face with it, you quickly threw it to the side, your one hand coming up to cover the spot you got hit as your other sat on the ground.

Looking up toward Dante, you watched as the man chased after the now standing Urizen, a bath of blood pouring from the branches of the Qliphoth tree behind it, and as the demon turned around, his body quickly became engulfed in the blood. Dante jumped through the blood as well, you calling out for him as he disappeared into the colour red. 

Before you could even feel yourself move, you had returned to where the battle had taken place, your body moving on its own at the sight of Dante disappearing. As you stood before the blood bath, you called out to Dante again, your voice carrying out further than before as you stood in the open area.

The wall slowly dispersed, the blood pooling on the floor as it all finally cleared, and stood within the middle of the bath was Dante, himself covered in red as he stared at the empty area beyond where Urizen sat. He didn’t move, his gaze fixed before him, and your own fixed on him as he stared.

After a minute, you called out to him, your voice softer than before. He jumped, his body spinning around to see you, his eyes quickly meeting yours. You felt tears gather in your eyes again, your feet slowly stumbling through the slosh of blood as you made your way toward him.

Seeing your struggle to get closer, Dante began to move closer to you, his feet lifting through the blood, and his arms raising a bit when he was close. His face softened as he got close, and despite him being covered in blood from the Qliphoth, you threw your arms around his chest and grabbed on tight. He returned the hug, his arms closing tightly over you.

The hug lasted for what seemed like forever, your clothes slowly soaking in the blood as you refused to let go of Dante. The blood slowly dripped off the edge of the area to below, and as the puddle slowly lowered under your feet, you continued your hug, tears slowly falling from your eyes the longer you held on.

It was after about 5 minutes in a solid hug that you felt Dante’s arms lighten their hold on you, slowly bringing themselves up to rub your back gently.

“Hey, we have to go…” the man whispered, his head slowly lowering to look at you. But you refused to let go, your arms only tightening on the man as you kept your face buried in his chest. “Babe, c’mon, the world might end soon; we need to go.” Hearing him speak again, you shook your head a bit, muffle a noise you made at him as you kept holding on.

Dante sighed lightly, his hand running through his hair slowly. Letting his hair fall over his face again, he looked down, his hands lowering to your shoulders for a moment before they went down lower.

“C’mon, babe…” Feeling hands under your arms, you tensed up a bit, slowly feeling yourself leaving the ground. Getting the hint, you pulled your arms up over Dante’s shoulders, quickly latching your hands together behind his neck as you helped lift yourself up, your head resting next to Dante’s slowly. You locked your legs behind his back, feeling his hands slide down to your thighs to hold you.

You heard a small chuckle above you, a small squeeze on your thigh coming from Dante as he began to move, his legs having a bit of trouble moving as he carried you.

Dante carried you down the whole way, your arms never letting up as you clung onto the man. Most everyone let out a bit of a laugh when they saw you on Dante as you both appeared before them, the group assembling in an open area below Urizen’s room. It was only when everyone started talking that you finally let go of Dante, your legs slowly landing on the floor as you pulled yourself away from him.

You kept your eyes on him, however, and as Nico presented him with the Doctor Faust hat, you couldn’t help but smile a bit at the dance Dante preformed upon placing it on his head. As he held the hat out in front of him and Nico cheered, you met eyes with Dante, a smile covering your face.

“I’ll take that.” Dante said to Nico, and then slowly he turned around, his feet beginning to move.

“Dante! I’m gonna go too!” Nero called out, quickly following behind Dante as the man tried to leave. Dante turned around, his eyes going over Nero slowly.

“Why don’t you sit this one out?” he suggested.

“Oh, and let you call me deadweight again? No thanks! I got all the power I need! Right here.” Nero replied, his voice sharp as he raised his hand up into a fist. Hearing the conversation occur, you felt a nerve be struck, your feet moving you closer to Dante and Nero.

“That’s not what I meant, you don’t understand.” Dante said as he glanced at you.

“Let him go, Dante.” Hearing the sudden voice behind you, everyone turned, their eyes spotting V nearby as he sat upon what looked like a rock. “Time is a luxury we can no longer afford. We must chase him, post-haste.” V continued, his body slowly rising up.

“Why?” questioned Dante, his eyebrow raising up at the sight. “Does this mean you’re going too?”

“I have a duty to see this through.” V said as he turned to Dante, his face filled with determination.

“Well, that’s all you have to say, Mr. Poetry.” Dante replied, him nodding at V a bit. “I’m gonna go my own way, you guys can go yours. Let’s just say that’s best for the cause.”

“Best for the cause?” you said, your voice sharp as you spoke. “You disappeared for a month, Urizen almost put you down and you’re gonna try to go fight him alone?” Seeing an eyebrow raise on Dante’s face, the man turned to face you, his mouth opening for a second.

“Look, you have to understand, babe.” Seeing the man’s face scrunch a bit, you stepped closer.

“Then explain it to me! Going to fight Urizen alone would be too reckless, even for you!” you said, placing your hands on your sides at you looked over the man’s face.

“There isn’t the time to explain now, you heard V!” Dante replied, his eyes looking over your face slowly. “I promise I’ll explain everything when I get back, but I need to go.” Turning away slowly, Dante began to walk away. Seeing his attempt to leave, you ran around him, quickly stopping in front of his path and forcing the man to stop by putting your hands on his chest.

“That’s what I’m worried about! You NOT coming back!” You said as you looked up at Dante, tears slowly forming in your eyes. Seeing your eyes water up, Dante sighed a bit, his hands coming up to rest over yours that sat on his chest. He didn’t say anything for a few moments, his eyes again going over your face, so you continued, “What if you’re walking into a trap, and Urizen gets the upper hand? What if he’s able to kill you?”

“If he’s able to kill me, then so be it! But you have to understand, this is something I need to do! Alone!” Dante replied, his voice sharper than it was previously. His hands slowly gripped yours, carefully pulling them off of his chest.

“So be it? You can’t be serious!” you about shouted back, your hands quickly grasping onto Dante’s. “You’re being careless! You think I’m just willingly going to let you walk into your own death!? If you want me to understand, then you need to explain to me why!”

“I can’t, okay!” Dante snapped back, his sudden booming voice causing you to jump a little as you looked over the man’s now angered face. His hands held onto your’s firmly, your grip loosening a bit from the outburst.

“You can’t explain, but you’re just expecting me to let you walk into your own death?” you said quietly, your voice only heard by Dante. “I just got you back, I’m not going to let you just walk into death!” you continued, your voice raising a bit as you re-tightened your grip on Dante’s hands.

“That’s how this is going to have to be! I need to do this alone, and whatever happens then that’s what happens!” Dante exclaimed back, anger very prevalent in his voice as he looked down at you.

“Dante, Nero and V are here to help you! Why can’t you just accept the help! Whatever is going on, you don’t have to do it alone!” you yelled back, the tears in your eyes finally falling free and down your cheeks. Dante tried to pull away from your hands, but as you held tightly onto him, you kept your eyes dead set on his.

“I don’t need the help!!”

“Yes, you do! You’re being so careless that you can’t even care to see that people are here for you and want to help you!” Dante paused, his arms no longer trying to pull free from your grasp as his eyes slowly lowered and turned away from yours. You could feel how tense he was, your hands tightening more on his as you felt more tears fall off your cheeks. “I want you to turn to me and look me in the eyes, dead in the eyes, and I want you to lie to me. Lie to me, say out loud, ‘No one would miss me if I were to go and die now.’”

Waiting for Dante so say something, you kept your eyes staring at him, and although you were barely able to see anything with the amount of tears that were coming from you, you could see the man’s face unchanging as he continued to stare at the floor away from you. The minute of silence dragged on, your hands not changing their hold on the man as you waited, and only the sound of you sniffing a few times interrupted the silence.

As the tears slowed down, and as Dante slowly turned to look at you, you could see that his face had softened up, his brow still furrowed but his eyes no longer had the anger in them that they had just prior. His mouth opened for a moment, with not sound coming out before he closed it again. You could see his mind working, and as his eyes looked over your whole being, you continued to wait.

It was only when Dante looked over to where Nero and V were, the two far away with the rest of the group, that you also broke your sight. You glanced at the pair into the sides of your sight, and saw them facing away from where you and Dante stood. You only looked for a second before you returned your gaze to Dante, whom kept his eyes on the two in the distance.

“…Nero, V!’ the man called out suddenly. Jumping a bit at the sound, you slowly let one hand go from Dante’s, and brought it up to wipe your face slowly before looking over to the men in the distance. “Let’s go, this way.” Dante said. Sniffing again, you hesitantly released Dante from your grasp, your eyes slowly going back to the man’s face.

“You’ll…be careful, right?” you whispered at Dante. The man nodded, his eyes looking to you after a moment.

“Yeah…and I’ll explain everything when I get back.” He said. As Nero and V neared you both, Dante turned around, his arm going up to give you a backwards wave as the three took off to fight Urizen.

You felt terrible, your eyes were still letting some tears fall from them as the group walked away, and your heart hurt to see Dante walk off again. But you knew this was what needed to happen to save the city and the world from Urizen’s destruction.

You slowly turned around, only fully turning away from the area you were watching when the group of men disappeared, and you returned to the rest of group, your head reeling with wondering why Dante could have needed to go fight the demon lord alone. You knew Dante would tell you everything soon, and his words were your only comfort as you made your way out of the Qliphoth tree with the others.

Except, that explanation would never fully come from Dante, and as the Qliphoth began to shake the ground as you, Lady, Trish, and Nico tried to escape, panic began to set into everyone. As you all ran back to the van, Dante appeared from above, landing just behind Lady and Trish as you tried not to fall over when you reached the van.

His appearance was quick, one only lasting a few minutes as he explained that his brother, Vergil, had returned and that he needed to go stop him. It was shocking, hearing that Vergil was back after all these years, with no sign of him being seen in such a long time.

Your eyes stayed on Dante the whole short time he was near you, and you didn’t say anything as he spoke. Watching as a weapon appeared over your shoulder, you saw Dante catch the Kalina Ann II that was sitting inside the van earlier. As he looked over it, Lady tried to complain about her weapon being rented out, but Dante quickly shut her down before telling everyone to leave.

It was as the man was walking away, you standing in the door of the van, that you called out to him, your voice softer than you meant. He turned his head to you, your eyes meeting only for a moment.

“…I lov—” The van lurched forward, the door slamming in your face as Nico yelled at you. You tumbled over, your arms barely catching onto the shelf next to you as you tried to adjust to the movement.

The van rolled down the Qliphoth, the ground shaking an incredible amount as everything began to collapse. Hearing Nico shout out her window as the scenery flew past outside the window, Trish turned around from where she stood in the front, quickly commanding you to open the door.

You obliged, throwing open the door by the handle, and you gasped when Trish about threw herself out the door. You quickly grasped onto her arm, confused at what she was doing until she yanked Nero into the car, his breathing erratic as he and Trish pull fell to the floor on the Van. You fell to the floor near them, the movement of a whole body coming into the van suddenly pushing you back along with the bouncing of the van.

“Where’s Dante!?” Nero called out before he did anything else. He looked around the van sporadically, almost like he was expecting Dante to appear suddenly.

“He’s got this! We gotta go, now!” Trish yelled out, her body slowly lifting up as she tried to reach the door of the van.

“So, this guy Vergil, you know him?” Nero asked, his voice lower than before.

“Vaguely, yes.” Trish replied as she pulled herself to her feet slowly. You mirrored her, quickly pulling yourself up from the ground with the help of the nearby shelf again. It was just as you had gotten your footing sound that the van hit a large bump, the entire vehicle shaking and sending you back to the ground again. This time, instead of sitting up, you just remained on the ground, your arms pushing on the walls nearby to keep you from sliding about.

“Dante said that guy’s my father… What the hell’s going on, Trish!?” you heard Nero say. Lifting your head a little, you saw Nero, his face showing the same anger and pain that his voice held in it.

“His logic is sound… I had a hunch myself.” Trish admitted, her eyes turning down and away from Nero as she spoke.

“This doesn’t make any SENSE!” Nero screamed, his arm flying behind him to hit the van, the crash hardly being felt by the entirety of the van still shaking violently around everyone. There was a moment of silence after Nero hit the van, his hands coming up as his body hunched forward.

“I know you hate Vergil,” Trish finally said, looking back at the man as he leaned over the nearby jukebox. “But you can’t kill your own father.” Looking at Trish and then at Nero, you could see the pain in Nero’s movements, his hands clenching the top of the jukebox as his shoulders and body tensed up.

“She’s right!” Lady said at Nero. “You’d never recover from that.” Seeing the man not turn nor see any relaxation in his figure, Lady continued speaking slowly as she tried to rest a hand on Nero, “Now you can put all this behind you—”

“Nico! Stop the car!” Nero screamed out suddenly, his arm coming up and swinging Lady’s away as he turned around and threw himself toward the front of the Van. Trish stopped him, however, and you quickly scrambled to your feet as you tried tto move near the front of the van.

“No chance! After all this, are you insane!?” Nico yelled at Nero, her head only turning around for a second to see the enraged man being held back by Trish still. Trying to walk past Lady, you stumbled a bit, bumping into her and grabbing onto her arm as you tried to catch your footing again.

Nero stood in the center of the van, his movements quick and stiff as noises of frustration left him, his body turning quickly and sharply as he looked around at the van.

“Fine.” Nero finally said, his movements slowing down a little bit. “I’ll go by myself!” It happened in a second, and it took you a moment to react, but as Nero threw him at the door and to outside, you cried out, your arms reaching ahead of you as Trish grabbed you, quickly holding you from flying out as she herself reached out and called for Nero as well. Lady, too, reached out the door, her eyes only catching a small bit of Nero as he disappeared up the Qliphoth tree.

You could barely hear anything as the wind flew over you and into the van, but you could feel your eyes letting tears fall into the gusts of air as you watched Nero disappear. You called out to him again, your ears unable to hear yourself as you felt despair overtake you at the thought of losing another piece of your family today.

Soon, Trish pulled you and Lady inside, her hands resting on your shoulders gently as she saw you cry. She tried to reassure you that they would be back soon, and that Dante and Nero were more than capable of helping each other out and keeping the other safe.

But even at her comfort, and even with Lady holding you as you watched Nero descend from the remains of the Qliphoth tree after its collapse, his eyes refusing to look at yours as he returned alone, your tears did not stop. You pulled yourself free from Lady’s hold, her arms hanging in the air for a second as you ran toward Nero, your own breathing now erratic as you neared the man.

Still, he refused to look at you, and as you stopped right before him, your tears finally ceasing their presence, your eyes heavy and swollen and unable to continue to cry.

Nero explained what happened, his voice soft as he spoke. You listened intently, your eyes never leaving him as he spoke, even as Lady, Trish, and Nico walked up next to you. As he finished talking, you slowly lifted your arms up, gently taking a step forward toward Nero as you tried to meet his eye.

He refused to look though, only lifting his arms a little bit instead. You stepped all the way forward, slowly wrapping your arms around him as you firmly hugged him. Nero tried to speak again, stopping when a small strangled noise left your throat as you hugged him, your face buried in his shoulder. His hands finally rested over your back, gently holding you as you continued to stand, unable to cry anymore at what had happened.

“I’m…” you started to say, stopping a moment as you sniffled, “…I’m so glad you’re okay, Nero…” Nero rubbed your back gently, and you felt his head finally turn to look at you, before it turned to look at the rest of the group.

You only hugged Nero for a minute before you let him go, your hands coming up to rub your face slowly. Once you felt your face feel more presentable to show, you turned around, slowly looking over the girls nearby.

“…are you ready to go home?” Trish asked after a few seconds, her eyes turning from Nero to you. You nodded gently, slowly wiping under your nose as you began to walk to her.

“Yeah, I am…I need to clean the store up a bit since I’m going to have quite a bit of time to focus on deep cleaning now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was written around me typing out '“You’re so careless that you can’t even realize that people care about you! So I want you to look at me, look at me dead in the eye and lie, say out loud “No one would miss me if I were to die.”'  
I re-wrote the argument between reader and Dante like 4 times so HOPEFULLY it isn't too awkward  
This is a complete work I guess. Who knows, if DMC6 ever comes out and tells what happens to the 2 dorks in hell, maybe I could keep this going. Or just make an AU/do a story on what I think happens? Idk, I could pick this up right as Morrison talks to Trish and Lady in the store...


End file.
